starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Pearl
Black Pearl (黒真珠, Kuroshinju) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses , gifted to her by Karna , the Golden Rose of Courage, with their vow with Marie Curie , the Chemist Paladin. Appearance Kida's hair now becomes long, rather wild white hair that flows past her rear. In this equip, she is shown to have sectoral heterochromia in both of her eyes; light pink on the top and deeper blue on the bottom halves. However, in this equip, her attitude seems to change too, which gives the same air of arrogance as she equipped Paladin. She has a wild and strong personality, which covers up her more serious, book-smart, and hard-working personality. She wears white thigh-high boots that are laced in black, a black miniskirt that stops at the top of her thighs - however, whenever when she moves, it does stay in place, and a dark blue navy militant jacket that is similar to a pirate from the 1400s, and a white ruffled shirt. A chain attached to her breast to her shoulder. Stats Abyssal Tide (深海の潮, Shinkai no shio) *Abyssal Tide is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Marie after she formed a vow with Karna. *Abyssal Tide is a lance made out of hardened water that can both strengthen and phase to Kida's control. **It allows Kida to amplify the Aria given to her through the bond, making it easy for her to manipulate different contents of water. *Kida can spin Abyssal Tide at full speeds, allowing it to fire multiple bullets of water like a small water gun. Poseidónas (ネプチューンラッシュ, Neptune Rush) *Kida's Aria granted to her from her vow with Marie and Karna, it's Water Magic. *Poseidónas allows Kida to produce and manipulate water at her will. **In various versions, she can make solid water clones. **She can use water to dissolve herself into liquid form and allows her to transport throughout all things water. **She can also use shields of water to protect herself. *Kida can also control the temperature of her water, making it either boiling hot, or cold enough to turn back into ice. In which, she can shift her water into the three forms: gas, liquid, and solid. Caza Dorada (ゴールデンハント, Golden Hunt) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *In her Noble Phantasm, Kida actually summons Drake's expanding ghost fleet of countless ships lead by her command during his lifetime. It is a symbol of his old everyday life and it contains attributes of the anecdotes of the fire shipsthat defeated the Spanish Armada and the anecdotes of the "Night of the Storm" that is transmitted throughout Europe. *With the lead ship and her other Noble Phantasm, Golden Hind, acting as the core, it expands countless small crafts and exterminates the enemy with overwhelming firepower. *Including the fire ships at the time of maximum deployment, its attack will overrun all those that the fleet faces in the areas of the ocean that lies in front of them, appearing to be a decisive victory for Captain Drake. *Kida stands on the figurehead of the Golden Hind and attacks with three large floating cannons as the rest of the ships provide supporting fire. Category:Magic Category:Amulet Rose Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:Karna Category:The Paladin of the Golden Rose Category:Aria Category:Water Magic Category:Vessels